


When I made this, I was thinking of you

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star of Might Fanon
Genre: Crochet, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kaleesh, Rule 63, awkward exchanges, early in established relationship, gift giving dilemmas, impractical presents for your droid general, ridiculous silliness, what to make for your sophisticated countess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grievous has a present for the countess, although she's not certain whether it will be well received...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I made this, I was thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> This happened somehow Monday afternoon, probably inspired by my current project, which resembles the cowl in this story more than not. I swear I never set out to ship Grievku*, but then... well I adore Rule 63 Sith so I read a bunch of tumblr user [scarydogmaticalien](http://scarydogmaticalien.tumblr.com)'s Star of Might AU, in which this story is loosely set, and oh my giddy aunt, adorable fluffy little scenes (also adorable fluffy Kaleesh chicks! but that is neither here nor there...)
> 
> That said, this was written hastily and without referring to her extensive posts on the subject, instead relying on my memory of them, some of which I've only read once, so there are almost certain to be inconsistancies. Plus, I'm rather new to writing Grievous. But it is just silly fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~*Confession: my queerplatonic SW OTP regarding Dooku, not that I set out to ship it either, would, if it had a portmanteau, likely be called Tyrious. Sithshipping!~~ *creepy Tom Baker grin with hand wave* _but_ , I tend to make that redhead cuddle all sorts of people anyway, so what the heck, I'll go ahead and write Grievku on occasion...

The Countess, at least, did not wear headscarves like the Kaleesh, but sometimes in the star-speckled black vacuum of space remote corners of the ships grew cold and a garment to wear around her exposed head and neck might be appreciated. Even so, it was not certain that Jaris would like the cowl. It might not suit at all, the plain fuzzy pattern, the rose colors of the yarn, even if it reminded the general of her! Grievous stifled a very small squawk of concern -- generals did _not_ squawk where there might be anyone to hear. The garment had at least served another purpose, though, in the working. The handiwork was something soothing and homey to do in the inevitable downtimes, to stop her worrying too much anticipating the next battle, even if it had been a little awkward to take up a hook again in mechanical hands, these days a rare sensation. And perhaps, she thought, the Countess would be the sort of human to appreciate handiwork like most Kaleesh did. Not all: they were not so uniform a culture as that, but most, especially in her family, did appreciate the time that went into handmade garments.

Countess Jaris Dooku looked preoccupied, absorbed in her thoughts, when Grievous finally reached her in the interminable ship corridors. The general shifted fron foot to foot like an awkward adolescent with no experience at courting. People were supposed to give their girlfriends gifts certainly, but her countess had such sophistication that Grievous wasn't sure the present was at all to her tastes. Swallowing down this unbecoming nervousness, the General gently placed the cowl in the Countess's hands without preamble.

She still looked distracted as she finally registered the item having been handed to her and began to examine and even absently pet the crocheted fabric. "General," Jaris acknowledged, her tone a shade formal. She cleared her throat. "Ah, Qaian," she amended, seeming without her normal omnipresent composure. The human unfolded the soft fuzzy garment, still looking at it.

"It's a cowl," Grievous explained, a touch unnecessarily. "You could wear it around your head--and neck--if you get cold," she stopped awkwardly.

"Yes," Jaris acknowledged hollowly, still sounding preoccupied. Still clutching the garment in her hand, she looked up at Grievous, and, with no indication in her tone of good or bad, only slight wry reluctance, beckoned her along the corridor towards her quarters. "Come, Qaian."

Grievous, of course, obeyed her Countess, her girlfriend, and followed her into the cozily appointed living area of her quarters. To one side there was a couch and it was to this that Jaris headed, setting the cowl aside on the armrest with one final pet and rummaging in a basket that set beside it. Grievous hung back uncertainly, taking one step towards it and then hesitating. When Jaris rose once more, she held a large afghan, bright and jewel tones in diamond clusters shining among a field of sand colored background. Qaian recognized the fabric as crochet, but wasn't sure how to respond to the fact that her human girlfriend was holding a crocheted blanket.

"I suppose," the Countess said, an elusive emotion in her voice that Grievous finally pinned down as bashfulness, "this would be the proper time to present this to you. There are a couple of ends I have yet to weave in, and--" her words turned hesitant, "I am afraid it is a highly impractical present for a droid general, but I could not quite help intending it for you, somehow."

It took Grievous a few moments, stunned as she was by the human's gesture, to have any idea what to say. "I quite like it," she finally pronounced, taking another few steps toward the countess and drinking in the vivid colors. The touch receptors in her droid body were calibrated for much different purposes and did not allow her to quite appreciate the texture the way she might have once, one of the few things she missed occasionally. Still she could sense enough to know that it was cozy and a little fuzzy like the cowl she'd made when she reached out and squeezed part of the edge.

"You do?" Jaris asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Qaian agreed, though the human was quite right in pronouncing it an impractical present for one who now resided in a droid body--the general rarely got cold, but even in those rare instances, her mechanical form was set to compensate for any chill experienced by the remnants of her body. "The colors are beautiful, and" --she could see a slightly baffled (? no, amused disappointment more like) expression taking root on Jaris's face-- "it is quite an excellent specimen." The general hesitated slightly as a suggestion formed in her head--was it too forward, with them in the countess's quarters, and Jaris after all having authority over her? "I think the only practical use to which I can put it" she did dare, "is to sit together with you underneath it."

A surprised "Oh!" escaped from Jaris's pink lips, and then a smile crossed her face and she began to unfold the blanket, which proved to be very nearly bed sized. But she hesitated; something seemed to occur to her. "Would you like to now?" She laid one hand on the arm with which Qaian had reached toward the blanket.

The nature of her occupation intruded upon her thoughts, and Grievous cocked her head in thought over whether she had any urgent duties that could not wait while she idled away the morning with Jaris. "Yes," she pronounced, perching herself on the couch a bit sideways. The human furniture was not ideal for the structure of her legs. Dooku spread the blanket over her and then slipped underneath it to sit beside her general wrapping her arms around Qaian's torso. Grievous returned the gesture, carefully wrapping her arms around the countess and holding her. Before they were quite settled, Jaris removed her arm from Qaian and reached to her other side, to the armrest, retrieving the cowl and dropping it over her head. Even as she arranged it so it fell on her shoulders, it still left her short silver hair in disarray. 

"There," Jaris said with a laugh, replacing her arm around Grievous. Qaian merely responded with a pleased chirp.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually Jaris liked her gift, but I guess she never got around to mentioning that...
> 
> I may well have screwed up on the details of this 'verse, and while some stuff (the bird like expressions, the concept of Qaian doing needlework in the first place) is based on remembered snippets of scarydogmaticalien's posts, as far as themes and expressions I tried to bring out, other bits are my extrapolation from themes she's mentioned and all may evidence discrepancies. I'm not all that familiar with canon Grievous, but one inconsistency may be explained by the fact that scarydogmaticalien's Kaleesh are a bird people rather than reptilian.
> 
> In writing this, I was even inconsistent on the Countess's first name, my confusion perhaps stemming from the fact that I've previously written fem!Dooku with two other first names, Yana, and Yavis. (I've adopted Yan for the male Count's first name)
> 
> Qaian also knows how to knit and sew. I'm not sure what other sorts of needlework Jaris gets up to; she certainly knows how to perform utilitarian sewing with mending and alterations, and I think she knows a lot about knitting as well, whether or not she actually does it. It's rather irrelevant to this fic, but I'm pretty sure Yoda quilts.


End file.
